


An Angel Takes a Sick Day

by YoyoDeano



Series: Bam! Went My Heart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Angelic Lore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breathplay kind of, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Lube, M/M, Mary is mentioned, Men of Letters Bunker, Rough Sex, Sick Castiel, Sick Character, Top Dean Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoDeano/pseuds/YoyoDeano
Summary: Castiel tilted his head slightly “What is it?” Dean didn’t answer as he placed the back of his hand against the man’s forehead and then his left and right sides of his face.Another cough heaved its way through.“Yeah, you’re definitely sick.”“Sick?”Dean scratched behind his ear, nodding “Yea, your eyes are glassy, you’re coughing, and you’ve got a fever. It a cold alright.”





	An Angel Takes a Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my boyfriend who helped me edit this so if there are any grammar mistakes I blame him! Enjoy!

Angels are like batteries walking around with all that power; Grace humming through them constantly, it’s what make them angels. Sharing grace or sometimes stealing grace from one another, its transferable, non-specific to any one angel and Heaven keeps them all charged.

At least this is how things used to run.

Castiel was laying in bed one morning and for the first time in a long time, he woke up. He blinked his eyes open as confusion washed over him. Surprised that he fell asleep in the first place, he doesn’t need it. Sitting up and glancing at the empty spot next to him, he smoothed his hand over the exposed sheet. Dean was already awake, why didn’t he wake the angel up? It was strange to him, he felt a cold chill work its way through his bones and a weak cough came from his lips.

“Mornin’ Sunshine”

The angel looked over at the doorway where Dean stood “Good Morning, Dean” even his voice sounded different to his ears, almost hoarse-like. He tried to clear it from his throat as Dean walked over to sit on the angel’s side of the bed, appearing concerned. The hunter’s eyes scanning over Castiel’s face, a worried look plastered on his face. Dean held the angel’s gaze for a moment but Castiel felt like Dean wasn’t looking at him, it felt like he was being _studied._

Castiel tilted his head slightly “What is it?” Dean didn’t answer as he placed the back of his hand against the man’s forehead and then his left and right sides of his face.

Another cough heaved its way through.

“Yeah, you’re definitely sick.”

“Sick?”

Dean scratched behind his ear, nodding “Yea, your eyes are glassy, you’re coughing, and you’ve got a fever. It a cold alright.”

Castiel sniffed a bit “I’ve never had a cold before. Never been weak enough to get one and I was never a human long enough to contract one.”

“Weak enough?” The hunter inquired, a bit of worry edging its way onto his face.

Castiel grasped Dean’s hand to try to settle the worried looks “With Heaven on the brink of collapsing and with angels being at an all time low, they are more likely to get “Grace weakness”.

Dean furrowed his brow but he let the angel continue “I’ve been weak before, no doubt but I used other angel’s grace to retain my powers. But Grace weakness is like I am running on fumes. A cold is just a symptom.

“What are some other symptoms?”

Castiel cleared his throat again “Feeling human needs like sleeping, eating, things of that nature.”

Dean smoothed a hand over his face before looking down towards the floor “Will you, yaknow…” he stopped, he didn’t want to even say it.

“No, I can’t die from it. Other angels might, but since my vessel is empty I will just-“ “Become human.”

“Precisely.”

Dean closed his eyes, breathing out air he didn’t realize he was holding. He rubbed his eye before looking back the soon-to-be former angel “How long did you know about this?”

Castiel scratched lightly at his cheek “I didn’t think it would reach this point.”

The hunter let out a sound of acknowledgement “hmph, well, I came in here to tell you that Sammy and I are going on a hunt but I should pass it off to another hunter then.”

 “Nonsense” the older man coughed “I can care for myself.”

Dean shook his head “Dude, mom and Jack went out to check on some missing kids in Oklahoma, no way am I leaving you here alone in this condition.”

The brunette scrunched up his eyes and nose “Why is Jack going along with your mother?”

Dean shrugged “Hell if I know, something about wanting to practice hunting. I told mom to call every night to make sure the kid didn’t do anything stupid.”

A knock on the archway sounded through the room as Sam appeared under it. Dean quickly removed the hand that was still in the angel’s grasp. Castiel retracted his hand towards himself, suddenly missing the contact.

“Ready to go?”

Dean got up “Trip canceled, Cas’ sick.”

Castiel didn’t like the way it sounded to his own ears, he felt like a burden.

Sam looked at Cas before back at Dean “Sick? Angels can catch a cold?” he let out a kind laugh like he didn’t believe it was true. Dean nodded “Grace Weakness, from Heaven having only a pocketful of angels to keep it running and Cas’ grace practically being sucked up dry.”

Cas coughed again, I mean that’s one to put it, he thought.

Dean glanced at the angel when he coughed, a quick once over to make sure he was okay before gesturing for Sam to walk out the room with him. Once in the hallway, Dean sighed “I just don’t want him here, alone with this thing. He pretty much has no powers and what if something breaks in? He said this sickness won’t kill him but what if he-I dunno, fucking _explodes_ and-“

Sam laughing made him stop his spiel. Dean crossed his arms, he didn’t see how this was funny to his little brother. Sam held his hand up “You’re worried that Cas will blow up? You know for a guy who tries to hide that he cares, you’re really bad at it.”

“Cas knows that I care.”

“And I’m sure he does, and your guy’s relationship isn’t my business but if you’re really concerned that Cas will burst into a million pieces then just have him come with us.”

Dean stalled for a moment “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you were too busy worrying about your boyfriend.”

 “Shut up. Get your shit and I’ll meet you in the car in 15.” Dean huffed as he turned to back into his shared bedroom.

Castiel was laying back down again, looking to be asleep. The hunter resigned to quietly grabbing his things before preparing a bag for his companion’s items as well. He figured that Cas might want to change his clothes eventually into a different set of pajamas to at least feel cleaner. Dean kind of laughed to himself as he shoved Cas’ only zip up hoodie into his bag. It was kind of funny how the angel liked the feeling of nightwear even if he never slept.

Once Dean was finished packing the bags, he moved them to Baby before returning to his sleeping boyfriend. He jostled the angel gently, Castiel rubbed his eyes before looking at Dean.

Dean spoke gently, even though he wasn’t sure why “Come on, baby. You’re comin’ with us. You can sleep on the way.”

Castiel sat up, not questioning the new plan, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He grabbed some socks and shoes before walking out towards the garage. Dean followed suit after he grabbed the angel’s coat that was hanging on a hook.

\--

The drive was a easy one it was a mere seven hour drive from the bunker to St. Louis, Missouri. Seven hours felts like nothing to Dean who can drive for hours on end.

Sam mostly kept to himself, earbuds in his ears probably listening to a podcast or some sort of documentary. Only pulling a bud out occasionally, to tell Dean something that it said that he thought was interesting.

Dean didn’t mind the silence, he filled the air with his cassettes. Admittedly he would’ve had the music turned up higher than most ears would care for if there wasn’t a sick and sleeping angel in the back of the car.

Frequently, Castiel would sit up in the back, mostly to adjust his position and go back to sleep. Once or twice he woke up to have Dean pull over, so he could get some air, complaining about how he needs to vomit. Luckily, the angel didn’t, and he eased back into the backseat of the impala.

\--

Once at the motel room, Dean placed his bags down on the bed and fished out a pair of clean clothes. He offered them to Cas “Take a shower. You smell gross.”

Castiel squinted at the hunter and took the clothes “I do have a temperature.”

The hunter agreed “well, then the cold water will help”.

Castiel slumped over to the bathroom as Sam walked in placing his bags on the small table next to the only window in the room.

“He looks fucking awful” Dean said to himself.

Sam nodded, pulling his laptop out from its case “I know, he looks like shit. You don’t suppose there’s any lore about this?”

Dean pondered for a moment, trying to sift through his brain anything about an angelic cold or any creature sickness but he was coming up empty. He rubbed his neck, cracking a few kinks in it “No, I doubt it. Cas made it seem like this was worst case scenario type of thing. I mean can you think of any other time where you could count the number of angels that were left on your hand?”

“No, I can’t.”

Sam looked at his older brother, Dean was picking at his nails. A habit he does when he’s stressed. “We can just hope that its over soon, right?” he tried to sound reassuring.

“Yeah.”

\--

Castiel feeling like shit was an understatement. He thought that the transition from angel to human wouldn’t be so harsh on him, he would rather just get whatever grace that was left cut out of him at this point. He could only imagine what kind of pain the angels with humans still living inside them are feeling. He was, for once since Jimmy’s passing, grateful that his vessel was empty and that he could assume this body as his own.

The angel peeled his sweat lined sheet off himself for the third time that afternoon to take a bath, hair sticking to his forehead. Sam and Dean had long since left that morning to look at the victim’s body.

Castiel coughed as he turned on the faucet, the pipes groaning as the water poured through. He agreed with the plumbing as his bones were doing the same every time he moved. Climbing into the tub, he felt only slightly cooler. The cold ceramic tub felt like ice on his back as he took a wet wash rag to place it over his forehead.

“I should just stay in here” he mused but then decided against it. Sitting in dirty bath water all day even if it is cold probably isn’t for the best.

The angel leaned his head back against the wall, thinking about a conversation he had with Dean the night before.

_Sam had long since fallen asleep and Dean was lying next to Castiel in the motel bed. He had opened the window so at least the angel had the cold night air flowing into the room. The hunter was rubbing circles onto Castiel’s hand with his thumb, the older man feeling much too hot to be held so a hand hold would do._

_Castiel cleared his throat “At least some good can come out of this in the end.” Dean knit together his eyebrows and made an incredulous look “Like what?”_

_They were both speaking softly_

_“I get to be human.”_

_The hunter scoffed “I don’t see what’s so good about that.”_

_Castiel gave an annoyed look before continuing “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. How when you and everyone else die, I am still around.”_

_“That’s pretty morbid, Cas”_

_“ -and I don’t want to be in a world without my family in it.”_

_“Well, the angels are pretty much done for so-“_

_“I wasn’t talking about them.”_

_Dean flushed, despite his deflections he knew what the angel meant._

_Castiel gripped Dean’s hand a bit tighter and looked down at them “I’ve been alive for a very long time and I was okay with that but then I met you and now I can’t fathom a life without you.”_

_“You can’t say shit like that, man.” The hunter chided, he didn’t mean to and Castiel knew it. It was still strange to him to accept affectionate words from Castiel regardless of how many times they’ve seen each other emotional and physically vulnerable._

_Castiel shook his head and gripped Dean’s chin in his other hand “I need you.”_

_Dean nodded a little, shyly taking the dark-haired man’s hand off his chin to kiss it._

_“Need you too.”_

Castiel coughed and it reverberated off the bathroom walls. The ache in his body stinging a little more every time a cough ripped through. He ran a wet hand through his hair and rubbed the heel of his palm against his eye.

“Stubborn man.”

A voice called out from outside the bathroom. He knew who it was, so he didn’t bother moving or covering himself for decency.

“In here.”

The bathroom door open and Dean popped his way into the small area, fed suit and all. “Another bath?”

“I feel like I’m melting.” He said wearingly.

The corners of Dean’s mouth quirked up “Well you are hot.”

Castiel groaned and threw his rag towards the bowlegged man but missed in distance and height and it flopped disappointingly on the floor, he sighed “I need that back.”

Dean grinned and bent down to pick the rag up off the floor “Shouldn’t have thrown it. See that’s what you get for trying to hurt me.” He handed the cloth back to Castiel who gratefully took it and placed it on the back of his neck.

“Sam went to get food and water since you drank it all last night.”

“Human needs are another symptom.”

Dean dug his hands into his pockets “I'm trying to think of how I can help.”

Castiel smiled faintly “I know you are. I appreciate it.”

Dean sort of scuffed his shoe against the ground “Don’t like seeing you like this.”

Maybe it was the fever but Castiel felt his chest warm up a bit. He rubbed his hand against his nose “I’ll get better, Dean.”

The hunter scratched the back of his neck “You better or I’ll kick your ass.”

Castiel chuckled “Okay.” He reached into the tub and pulled the chain successfully unplugging the drain.

Dean pushed himself off the counter and held out his hands for Castiel to grab onto, helping the brunette to get out of the tub.

Castiel grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed he began to dry off. Dean followed suit, picking up clothes that the angel had haphazardly thrown to the ground hours prior.

Castiel rubbed his towel against his arms “Can you-“ he paused to sneeze and groaned at the feeling “um, can you hand me a pair of boxers?”

Dean nodded and ruffled through the duffle bag “Would I be an asshole if I said bless you?”

“Keep it up with the jokes, I am going to have my revenge when I’m well.”

The hunter smiled and wiggled his eyebrows “What kind of revenge? The sexy kind?” He handed the angel his boxers and Castiel pulled them on, leaning back against the bed once they were on.

“No, the painful kind.”

“So, the sexy kind.” Dean jokingly said while sitting down on the bed and gave a brief kiss to the angel’s frown.

“Don’t kiss me, I’m mad at you.” Castiel said, pulling Dean down towards him by the arm. “oh, yea you’re super mad at me” Dean snorted, giving Castiel another kiss. Despite the overwhelming feeling of feeling like his bones were brittle, he gripped the lapels on Dean’s suit jacket. The hunter grasped Castiel’s hands and pulled them away “As much as I would enjoy continuing this, and you know I would, maybe we should wait till you feel more like yourself.”

The angel yanked Dean’s necktie “I feel like myself, just a weaker version.” Dean slipped his tie from Castiel’s hand and stood up “I don’t want to, okay? You’re sick. You can barely go five minutes without coughing, your sweating like you live in a sauna and you look like death is knocking on your front door. I just can’t. I don’t like seeing you like this, it makes me feel-just _no._ ”

“Make you feel what? Its not my fault this is happening.”

“Christ, I know its not, baby. I know.”  Dean runs a hand down his face and breathed out slowly “It just makes me feel like shit that I can’t make it right. I can’t fix it and that I have to wait for you to get better. I wish I could help you, Cas. I really do. I don’t want to fuck you when I feel like you can shatter into a million pieces. Okay?”

The angel shook his head in agreement and spoke calmly like he wasn’t trying to spook a wild animal. Dean’s feelings weren’t to be taken lightly. They were so rarely expressed, and it made Dean feel naked whenever he plainly articulated them.

“Okay. I understand, Dean. I’m sorry. Will you at least come and lay with me then? Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

\--

The three days following happened without incident. The case was a simple salt and burn so it was a plain and easy win for the Winchesters even Mary called Dean like she said she would to let them know that Jack was not dead and was safe and sound.

 Castiel was even starting to feel a trace better although his appetite spiked, Sam was impressed by how much food Castiel could put away, the angel said it felt like he has been starving for years. He wasn’t complaining though, one of the human things he missed was being able to taste food. He didn’t miss the insistent need to urinate every couple hours though.

To his surprise, one of the days he woke up with morning wood. He didn’t usually experience that, and he hasn’t since the last time he was fully human. Not to his surprise, his sexual need increased as well.

Angels didn’t need to have sex, it was fun, but they didn’t have the desire to have it like the humans did. Most Angels didn’t have intercourse. Castiel could only name a few other angels that enjoyed the act, one of those being himself and perhaps Gabriel or Balthazar.

 Castiel chalked it up to a human’s baser instincts: eat, sleep, drink and mate. Which made Dean’s reluctance to do anything physical towards him irritating. He understood the hunter’s reasoning and was touched that Dean was worried but that didn’t stop his body from reacting with annoyance about it.

The trio arrived at the bunker near nightfall, Dean opting to head back out to the store to get some beer. Jack was in the war room watching a 70’s movie Mary recommended when they returned

Jack paused his movie when he heard the door screech open “Welcome back.”

Sam smiled and greeted Jack, patting him on the shoulder “Hey bud”

The Nephilim looked at Castiel as he made his way down the step “Castiel, I heard you weren’t feeling well.”

Castiel sat in one of the empty chairs adjacent to Jack “It’s fine, I believe it’s starting to pass now.”

Jack cocked his head to the side a bit “But you still feel pain?”

Sam also took an empty seat and turned the laptop Jack was using towards him to see what he was watching.

“Some pain, yes.”

Jack beamed for a moment “I could fix it for you-I mean you would still be sick per say but I can at least alleviate some of the symptoms.”

“Like an angelic NyQuil .” Sam said jokingly, but the joke was obviously lost on the Nephilim. Castiel gestured at him “It’s a form of medicine.”

“Ah” Jack confirmed and then smiled now getting the message. “Yes, you could say like…NyQuil.” Sam raised his eyebrows, at least the kid was trying.

Jack turned towards the angel “Let me help, Castiel. I’ve been getting better with my powers.”

“We can certainly try” Castiel said reluctantly “But don’t get frustrated if it doesn’t work.”

Jack smiled, getting up to get closer to the brunette “I won’t.” He placed two of his fingers against Castiel’s forehead and a yellow glow sifted its way through Castiel’s body creating a brief yellow glimmer in his veins. Jack removed his hand from the older man’s forehead he sat back down “Well?”

Castiel blinked for a moment and flexed his fingers before standing up and breathing in through his nose “I feel much better.”

“That’s fantastic” Jack said feeling proud of himself.

Sam looked at Castiel and then back to Jack “Well, we should see how long this lasts for. We don’t know if Cas might need to have another dose.”

Jack nodded in agreeance but still felt satisfied with himself.

“Thank you, Jack. I’m going to go to bed now, I feel tired”

Sam and Jack said their goodnights and began to talk about the hunt Jack went on with Mary.

Castiel wandered into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before making his way into his and Dean’s room. He drank some of his water before deciding to change into his pajamas.

Most of them were dirty since Dean brought them with them for the angel to change in to. Castiel pulled out a set, his favorite pair, Castiel was glad that Dean didn’t bring them he would’ve hated to have drenched it in sweat.

It was a pair of pajamas that Dean picked out for him for the holidays. Normally, they didn’t celebrate but when the angel stated that he quite liked the idea of wearing something to go to bed in, even if he didn’t sleep, Dean got them anyway. Castiel chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered the flustered look Dean had when he handed them to the angel, claiming it was a Christmas present from him and Sam.

_“Here.” Dean said curtly, looking away from Castiel as he held out a crudely wrapped bundle._

_Castiel was reading in the library before, he placed his book down before taking the poorly wrapped package “What’s this?”_

_“Just open it. It’s from Sam and I…for Christmas or whatever.”_

_Castiel tilted his head before ripping the newspaper wrapping to reveal pajamas “So, this is from you AND Sam? I remember only telling you this information.”_

_“Do you like it or not?”_

_“No, I like these. Thank you” Castiel smiled._

_“Yea, you’re welcome.”_

Castiel shed his clothes from hours before and slipped on the clothes he planned to go to sleep in. He felt excited at the prospect of actually sleeping with Dean for once, the past couple of nights the only contact he could stand without feeling like he was drowning in sweat was holding hands.

The door opened, and Dean came in, shrugging his jacket off “Hey, you’re looking a lot better.”

The angel smiled “Yes, Jack was able to relieve me of some of my aliments.”

Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s forehead “Yea, no fever. Coughed any?”

“No, not since I came in here”

The hunter glanced at the glass of water on the nightstand “Thirsty though?”

Castiel nodded “Just this one glass though, I didn’t drink 17 cups of water like I did the other day.”

Castiel watched as Dean kicked off his shoes before laying down on his side of the bed “Well, Good.”

The angel laid next to him and kissed Dean’s cheek “I’m feel more like myself again”. Dean chuckled, he knew what Castiel was up to “That’s good, baby.” Castiel moved closer. He peppered kisses along the younger man’s jaw “I was thinking that since I feel better we could…”

“We could what?” Dean said, he had an amused look on his face. He already knew what the brunette wanted, and he already knew his answer, he just wanted to hear Castiel say it. He slid his hands down Castiel’s back.

Castiel nipped at the skin under Dean’s ear as he moved to firmly sit on Dean’s hips “Maybe, we could, if you’re up for it- ““yeah?”

“Have sex.”

Dean smiled “Hmm, I dunno Cas, are you sure your feeling up to it?” He ran his hands up the angel’s thighs and rested them on his hips. Castiel frowned against his neck, obviously not finding Dean’s teasing funny.

Castiel bit down on the hunter’s neck harder in retaliation “I feel fine” he grumbled. He leaned up to plant a kiss onto Dean’s lips.

The angel felt Dean return the kiss, and let him glide his hands underneath Castiel’s shirt, he hummed at the feeling of Dean’s hands dragging on his skin. Feeling a buzzing sensation under the skin on which the hands rested on.

Castiel slipped his tongue between Dean’s lips, connecting their mouths. It felt like lighting surging through his jaw.

Castiel started undoing the buttons on Dean’s shirt, his fingers sending shock waves up into his hands when they finally connected to the hunter’s skin causing a soft groan to escape his lips.

He lifted his arms up momentarily when Dean pulled his nightshirt over his head. Once the article of clothing was discarded, the angel leaned down to nip and lick and kiss Dean’s neck and chest. Pausing over the hollow of the man’s throat to lick a line with the flat of his tongue against the smooth surface of skin. It tasted like salt and sweat. The tangy feeling lingered on Castiel’s tongue as he sat up to unbutton Dean’s jeans. “You taste good.”

Dean raised his eyebrows up and reached down into the angel’s pajama bottoms to grab the hard cock enclosed in its confines. “Yea? You think so baby?”

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat as Dean pulled his length out and began to stroke it slowly. Each pass from Dean’s hand feeling more torturous than the last.

Dean grabbed onto the thick of the angel’s thigh with his other hand “I’ve barely done anything” he squeezed Castiel’s dick tighter for moment causing him to groan “and you’re already so hard for me.”

Castiel followed Dean’s hand with a rock of his hips “Can’t help it.” He panted. His body felt hot, not feverous like the past couple of days but like it was lit on fire from the inside out.

The angel all but whimpered when Dean pulled his hand of Castiel’s cock. Dean patted Castiel’s thigh “Take off the rest of your clothes for me”.

Castiel complied, lifting himself off the man underneath him and off the bed to tug off his pajama bottoms and boxers. He saw Dean doing the same on the other side of the bed. Dean grabbed the tube of lubricant from his nightstand drawer when he was done undressing.

The brunette laid back down on the bed practically vibrating with excitement at the sight of the familiar tube. He let out a shaky breath. Sex has always felt good, amazing in fact, but he never craved it, not like he does now. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Like he was starving, and the food was just out of his reach. It was primal and almost feral, he could see why Dean liked the act so much. He felt unhinged, like he was going to lose his mind with all the various sensations his almost human body was responding to.

The weight of the bed dipped as Dean made his way back onto it, uncapping the tube and dripping the clear liquid onto his fingers. Castiel almost salivated.

“Wanna see how many fingers I can fit inside?”

Dean reached between the angel’s legs, propping one up over his shoulder as gently pressed his index finger into the tight ring of muscle. Slowly he moved the digit in and out until the muscles around the finger relaxed. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as a second finger began to work its way into his asshole. He felt Dean press light kisses against his knee as he scissored his fingers apart, trying to stretch the taut channel.

Dean spouted words of encouragement towards him, as he wiggled a third finger inside “That’s it, open up for me, baby.”

Castiel gripped their sheets, moaning through gritted teeth. The push of Dean’s fingers inside felt like a slow burn making its way up to coil in his belly. “Dean, no more. I can’t-“He gasped “Fuck me”.

It sounded desperate to Castiel’s ears but in that moment he couldn’t find it in him to care. He hissed at the pull when Dean’s fingers left him, taking the angel’s leg off his shoulder. The hunter uncapped the lube again and lathered it on his cock. Effectively coating it as he pumped his dick a few times with a slick hand.

Castiel bit his lip as the man above him started to press the head of his length inside him. Despite the prep work, the first pushes always made Castiel feel like he was being split in two. He opened his eyes to look at Dean, who was concentrating like his life depended on it. The hunter’s arms and shoulders tensing up as he fed his cock into the tight heat.

After fully sheathing himself inside Castiel’s ass, they waited till the dull ache in the angel’s backside faded. The cock inside Castiel was throbbing sending sparks through the angel’s body. Dean rocked his hips experimentally and Castiel nearly lost it.

Dean laid down, pressing their chests against each other as he set a slow pace. Castiel’s mouth fell open as his gripped onto the younger man’s back. The old bed creaking miserably underneath their weight.

Castiel could feel inch by inch of Dean’s cock pushing and pulling into him each time adventuring deeper. The brunette felt hot all over as Dean unhurriedly fucked his way into him. He could feel Dean mouth at his neck and shoulder as he tried to use his hips to force Dean to move faster.

“Dean…come on…I know you can move faster than this” The angel said but it came off as more of a whine then he intended.

Dean lifted his torso up, his hands on either side of Castiel’s head, giving another lengthy stroke with his hips “Take it easy, Cas. You just started to feel better” He said as he drew out a long moan from the angel’s mouth.

“Don’t want to take it easy. I want you to _fuck me_.”

“I am fucking you.” Dean punctuated with a deep press of his hips, stopping his thrusts to tease the angel underneath.

Castiel moaned in frustration “Don’t go easy on me now, I was a solider of God and I am not easily broken. So, you better fuck me like _you mean it_ or I will turn us over and use your dick till _I’m satisfied_."

That may have come off as bossier than Castiel would’ve liked, threatening Dean like this was a dangerous game he was playing. Like poking a sleeping bear with a stick. He gets rough when he feels threatened, but rough was what Castiel was craving. He wanted to be torn apart.

He thought he heard a growl in Dean’s throat as he pulled out and flipped the angel over onto his stomach “Fine. You want me to _fuck_ you? You want me to _break_ you? Just remember that you asked for this.”

As soon as Castiel positioned himself on his hands and knees, Dean sunk his length back into his ass. Dean pushed Castiel’s shoulders into the bed and the brunette’s head pressed against their pillows as Dean started his brutal pace, smashing his hips against the curve of the angel’s ass.

The bed beneath them squeaked loudly as the intensity and sharpness of Dean’s thrusts made it scream in protest.

Castiel was stifling his moans into the pillow, sweating profusely from breathing in his own hot air as Dean fucked him. Crying out in a litany of curses and broken English as Dean found his prostate and viciously attacked it.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, it felt like too much and yet not enough at the same time. His mouth hung open as moans escaped it causing saliva to trickle from his lips and onto the pillow.

Dean reached down to wrap an arm around Castiel’s neck, pulling the angel up to press his back against Dean’s chest, the new angle causing Dean to push his dick in to the very hilt. Dean tensed the arm around the older man’s throat, choking Castiel.

“Make those pretty noises for me, Cas.” Dean grunted.

There were stars in Castiel’s vision while the grip around his throat was tight, it still allowed him to gasp for air as Dean continued to pound into him mercilessly. The power of the thrusts causing him to bounce slightly on the hunter’s cock.

The heat in Castiel’s stomach was building as the pressure of his orgasm was threatening to rip through him.

“Gonna cum, Dean” He ground out through his teeth.

Dean wrapped his hand that was on Castiel’s hip around the angel’s dick and started to jerk him sloppily.

“Come on my cock, baby” he repeated over and over again with lips pressed against Castiel’s ear.

“Oh fuck, _Fuck!_ ” Castiel sobbed as he felt the waves of his orgasm crash over him, his vision whiting out as he came all over Dean’s hand. Tears streaked down his face at the intensity of it all.

Dean’s hips stuttered behind him as he spilled himself inside the angel, groaning at the feeling of his dick being milked by the tight ring of muscles clenching around him.

Dean released Castiel from his chokehold and carefully pulled out. They both laid back against the bed panting. Castiel was quivering, the aftershocks still flowing through him as Dean was cleaning them up.

Once he was done Dean pulled Castiel toward him and wrapped his arms around his naked figure, kissing the dark hairline.

“How do you feel?”

Castiel hummed basking in the afterglow of their ministrations “Well, I can’t feel my legs currently so pretty good.”

Dean chuckled and tightened his grip around the soon-to-be-former angel.

 They were about to drift to sleep with a cough echoed through the room.

 “I might need to have Jack heal me again.”


End file.
